Georgetown
by DamageReport
Summary: Having no background on Will and Alicia's history in Georgetown drove me absolutely crazy. Updates will be sporadic. Yay! I fixed my mistakes!


_So I got sucked into The Good Wife vortex. I caught up with all the episodes within two days. Thank Gawd for my lack of a social life. I am IN LOVE with this drama, but something was absolutely killing me! GEORGETOWN! What freaking happened in Georgetown??? Did Will and Alicia have that awkward "friends" kiss that always seems to happen??? And since I'm too impatient for the show to possibly explain it, so I'm borrowing a plot I saw on The Good Wife livejournal forum-thing. (I'll see if I can find you guys a link….actually, I think you find it on FNN. I think the title is something like "one sentence fics" or something. One particular sentence inspired me.) I really liked the idea of this plot and I hope that I'm not going to wrangle it to shreds. And I need an idea for Alicia's maiden name. I hate making up names. I'm also writing this for my own satisfaction, SO PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME I SHOULDN'T CHANGE THE PAST OR WE'LL HAVE A __BACK TO THE FUTURE __SCENARIO ON OUR HANDS. You can, however, help me improve my story. ^^ _

**Disclaimer:** Wow….nothing is mine. Not _The Good Wife, _not even the plot. Now me feels bad about being such an unoriginal plot-stealer. L

Alicia was asleep. She was soundly asleep. Nothing would or could disturb her…..Except for that incessant poking on her side.

"Alicia, Alicia, are you awake?" A deep voice whispered.

She groaned, "No, I'm sleep talking. Go away, Will."

The now-identified voice chuckled. "Scoot over. It's cold and I have breakfast."

Alicia sat up and obligingly moved over as her roommate climbed into her bed. "Someone needs to tell you that cold takeout from last night is not proper breakfast. God! Your feet are cold as hell," she grumbled. "Let's get it over with; who was it last night?"

Will grinned at her as he handed her a carton-- warm this time, she noted-- and stole the majority of her blankets. He continued in a rather smug voice, "Isn't Hell burning or full of magma or something like that? Oh, no one…just Lina Hills."

Alicia's eyes widened. "No! No way! Will how could you? And not my personal hell. It's a hell of snow and my roommate's cold feet."

"Humph, I'm going to be the mature one and ignore that. Well, I did and that's that."

"I don't believe you! You know how popular she is. If she ends up just one of your _flings_, your law school life would be full of shunnings an-an-and _people ignoring you_! I don't believe you could sacrifice something like _your life_!"

Will just smirked and shrugged. "Well, look who's trying out for the drama club. If you don't believe me, you can just check my room."

That was all the invitation she needed. Alicia scrambled out of bed and threw her carton at Will before sprinting out of her room and into Will's across their apartment. Nearing his door, she slowed to a tiptoe. She peeked into his room but couldn't get a clear view. Stepping gingerly into her best friend's room, she was careful to be as quiet as possible, trying not to wake the girl in the bed. Nearing her, she recognized a familiar profile. Gasping and stepping back in shock, Alicia accidentally knocked over a pile of Will's textbooks stacked precariously close to the edge of the desk. She squeaked, having roused the girl, and ran out as quickly as she could before Lina Hill was fully conscious.

Dazed, Alicia slowly strolled back into her room, only to have Will and his smugness laugh in her face. "What did you do? Drop a bomb in my room?"

"That was just the extent of my disbelief," Alicia said, cocking an eyebrow. "And congratulations are in order. You just added another notch on the list 'Idiotic Things Will Gardner Has Done That Shocked Alicia'."

"I humbly accept."

Alicia chortled, "Good to know. Now scooch over and stop hogging all the covers. I want my food back too."

Will obediently moved over, but held on to the carton. "I don't know. You DID doubt my skills. _And_ you threw this at me."

"Oh, shut it, Gardner." Alicia rolled her eyes, grabbed her carton back, settled back into bed, and started eating.

They fell into a comfortable conversation that usually lasted hours. This particular time, however, only lasted a couple minutes. They were interrupted by a soft feminine, confused voice.

"Will?" the muffled voice called out. "Where are you?"

"Lina, I'm in here. Come on in. This is Alicia, my roommate by the way."

A diminutive girl looking quite disheveled stumbled in, quirking an eyebrow at the sight she was greeted with. "Nice to meet you, Alicia. Anyways, Will, I have class in an hour, so I'm leaving now."

Will got out of bed and offered, "I'll show you to the door."

She nodded, "That would be much appreciated."

Alicia leaned back into the headboard and raised her eyebrow for what seemed to be the millionth time today. _That was awkward, _she thought to herself before she finished eating. She got out of bed and decided to take a shower before going to class. Today they were going to be assigned their roles in the mock trial. (She secretly hoped that the professor would pit her against Will. Then they could finally see who was better.)

Half an hour later, Alicia walked out of their building, with Will in tow and a cup of coffee in her hand.

"So, my man-whorish and irresponsible roommate, what's your first class?"

"I resent that. I have Evidence, Civil Jury, and then lunch."

"Lucky. I have Criminal Defense then Constitutional Litigation."

Will chuckled, "Meet you for lunch at the courtyard?"

Alicia smiled. "You know it. I want Mexican. Get me a burrito!"

Lunchtime~

"Are you ready to have Professor Amos' craziness applied to you as he assigns the mock trial roles?" Alicia asked with her mouth full of tortilla and spicy beef.

Will snorted, "No. Are you nuts? He has the whole opposite sex pairing obsession. He'll pair me with some severe type. He hates me. You're lucky; if he played favorites, you would win."

Alicia laughed, "Then he obviously knows you better than you give him credit for. I hope we're on opposing counsels."

Will slung an arm across her shoulders as they walked back to their class together and asked, "Why? I would prefer to be co-counseling with you. We would kick litigator ass."

"I want to know whose better! In a courtroom, I want to know who would win!"

Will looked at her. "Are you serious? I think it would be pretty obvious it would've been me."

"Ah! What you _think_, not what you _know._"

"Well, because it's me, you can trust that it's just as good."

Alicia nodded, "Touché, but one could argue that your source is……"

Will looked at her again, "What? Reliable? Trustworthy? _True?_"

She clucked, "I was thinking along the lines of pigheaded, but when you say them, it's practically the same thing."

"Oh, Alicia! How you wound me so! As treatment, I get to pick out our movie rental tonight. No objections!"

"Don't be such a child. Just as well, you suck at picking so much I'll end up deciding anyways." She threw away her wrapper before dragging Will faster. "Come on, or we'll be late to our next class." They continued their loud bickering all the way to class. No one minded. This was business as usual. After all, everyone knew about the Will and Alicia. They were a legend, established without any kind of sexual conquest. A rare breed.

The door burst open and a rather petite man walked in. He didn't look like much, and no one would believe he used to be one of the highest paid litigators in the area, not even his former clients. His graying curls was slicked back, having grown unruly throughout the years. His way of dress was something…..indescribable. He went with the trend, to say the least. Now this man took his place in front of the classroom, and it quieted down instantaneously. His students knew _exactly _how brilliant he was.

Professor Amos opened his mouth, "Good afternoon, class. Did everyone have a good lunch?" Approving of the happy murmurs, he continued. "Good, you're going to need it. Today, we're brushing up on your rhetoric and then I'm going to be assigning you your mock trial and your role. Let's begin by……"

"…….and does everyone get that?" Professor Amos finished. Appeased with the "yes's", he stepped down from the podium. _A/N: Yes, he has a podium. In my head, all professors must have a podium to lecture from. _"Now we can move on to the trial roles. I've taken the liberty of taking a few students not in this class to be the plaintiff, defendant, victim, the accused, the jury, and whatever needed. I will serve as judge. I will not decide who will be first chair. You and your partner will have that privilege. Let's get started."

Alicia and Will sat in their seats, anticipation making them restless. They watched as custody cases, murder charges, and insurance claims were assigned. When he got to Will's name, the professor looked up.

"Ah, and now we have the young Mr. Gardner. Who should we pair you up with?" He mocked looking hard throughout the room before a look of enlightenment struck his features. "Of course! How about the lovely Ms. Alicia? Perfect! You two will be defending a corrupt politician. Here, take this. This is your client. Get to know each other. Don't be shy! There you go."

They introduced themselves to their corrupt politician as Professor Amos continued assigning trials. When he finished, he went back to this podium. "I want you all to take things seriously. So like a real trial, your client is going to hide things from you. To simulate that, I will be giving them more information sometime……later. Trials will take place one week from now. Since I'm only one person, you all get one argument and one defense. Good luck. Class is canceled until then. I hope you will use this time wisely."

The class took this as their dismissal. Will and Alicia finished exchanging numbers with George Handler (their client) with talks of schedules. It was going to be a hard week.

"Seriously, Will? You _had to _choose _Grease?_ You know I can't stand that movie. It contradicts all my principles."

"I know, that's why I got it. You've never seen it before. What a shame…..a classic too."

Alicia frowned, "I have too seen it…….it was interesting and sexist."

Will shook his head. "I bet you spent the whole time complaining and didn't even listen to the cast sing 'Summer Nights'. That's the highlight of the entire movie."

Alicia stared at Will. "It worries me you know this. And are you sure that that highlight of the movie wasn't when Sandy slapped on a catsuit?"

Will looked affronted, "Well, of course that's given. But you've never even heard then sing!"

"Fine, but next time, I AM PICKING," Alicia yelled.

Will smirked, but said no more. They went straight to Alicia's room, the only room with a television. He unpacked this night's takeout (Chinese) and set up Alicia's VCR while she went to take a shower. Notorious for taking really long showers, Will did not hurry.

Half an hour later Alicia walked back into her room in her pajamas of the night, which just happened to be an oversized t-shirt. She climbed into her bed, pulled the covers up and murmured her thanks when Will handed her her dinner. He started the movie and climbed in with her, nearly pushing her off the bed.

Alicia flailed her arms to regain balance. "Will! Watch it! This bed is not big enough for the both of us to sit."

Will looked at her. "What are you suggesting? That I sit on the floor?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I expect you to take up less space. Maybe if you got rid of your ego, we'd all fit."

"Just move forward a little."

Alicia grumbled but did what he asked and moved forward while Will moved in behind her so that she was sitting between his legs. As they settled in, he spoke, "See? Plenty of room."

"Whatever you say," Alicia mumbled as she leaned back into his chest and started to stuff her mouth as the movie started. He shook his disbelievingly, and started on his on box of food.

Early afternoon sunlight streamed from Alicia's window, hitting her in the face. Squeezing her eyes tighter, she dove deeper into her covers trying to hide from the bright sun. _Bright sun? Wait a minute, _she thought. _What time is it anyways?_ Deciding that a Saturday morning deserved sleeping in, she snuggled closer to the warm body next to her. In return, the arm around her waist wrapped itself tighter against her. Alicia exhaled a sigh of contentment. She was extremely comfortable. The person she was sleeping with had a well built chest, she absentmindedly noted as her finger traced its planes on its own free will. A murmur of pleasure came from above her as her finger continued its path. Unknown to her, her leg had snaked around the man's waist, anchoring them in place. When she became slightly more aware, it was then she remembered to question the other presence in her bed. She had not had sex last night, so this was a mystery indeed. The last thing she remembered was the ending credits to……._Ah……_

Alicia slowly opened her eyes and looked upwards. Seeing Will asleep, she heaved a sigh and took the hand that was now tracing his abs to lightly slap his face awake. While she did that, she managed to extract her leg from his waist. When her light slaps didn't illicit a response from Will, she tried just a bit harder.

"Oowww," he groaned from above her. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Alicia went on to say, "Get up. It has to be about noon right now." But all he did was groan some more and wrap his arms more tightly around her, effectively muffling her voice and keeping her arms immobile. Having trapped her, he fell back into a state of semi-consciousness. Feeling the exasperation creeping up on her, she grunted, trying to free herself from the unfairly strong grip. Unable to do so, she growled and kicked Will unconsciously in frustration.

"AH! Jesus, Alicia. If you wanted to wake me, all you had to do was ask nicely. What's with the abuse this morning?" he managed to mumble.

Finally having accomplished her task, Alicia propped her head on he palm and looked up in amusement. "I tried," she said. "but you seem to be immune to people waking you up nicely." Alicia acted like a light bulb went off in her head. "Why Mr. Gardner, you wouldn't happen to be a masochist, would you?"

"Well, you're my roommate aren't you?" he retorted.

"I don't see how that would prove anything," Alicia remarked. "I'm the perfect roommate."

Will shook his head in amusement and finally noticed the state of his arms and who they were wrapped around. Following his gaze, she couldn't help but laugh at the confused look on his face. "You see why I had to wake you up now? I would've been fine with letting you sleep in, but you seemed intent on making me join you. That would've been no problem, but I'm not programmed to be a lazy oaf like you."

Will twitched and gave Alicia a look that made her believe her words ought to be taken back before he struck. She was too late, however; before she could get an apology out, he pounced back on her, his arms wrapping even tighter around her poor back.

"What was that you said?" He growled.

"Nothing! I said nothing! But I'm still sorry that you think I said something to insult you!" she cried out. His grip immediate loosened but did not let go. She was grateful for that at least. "Why are you so strong? That's unfair of you." She heard nothing from him except muffled laughter, which made her indignant.

A few minutes later, Will finally chose to speak. "I accept your apology, but you will receive punishment for your impudent behavior,"

He said rather haughtily, which alerted Alicia that he was kidding. But she only sniffed at his declaration of a vendetta. "You are going to stay here with me all day."

Now she looked incredulous. "What about food? Bathroom breaks? What about the _boredom_?"

He thought about it. "You're right about the food and bathroom breaks. Not about the boredom though. We're never boring. _(Insert Alicia's eyes rolling here)_ So how about five more minutes?"

"Deal."

_So what do you think? I find that when I write, I tend to use too dramatic words. Did that happen? Leave a review letting me know. Another thing; I hate making up original characters. I just hate doing things like that. They tend to resemble me too much. (I feel I took liberties with Will and Alicia's characters, too.) So I'm assigning you homework. Unless you want Alicia and Will to live on a planet where any other humans have been exterminated, give me an original character. Or you can just submit yourself. I want descriptions of personality or physical appearances. I'm thanking those in advance who decide to do so. Oh, and I thought it would be funny to make Peter Florrick their" client" for the mock trial. Too much? Yeah, they would've have mentioned that in the show… Oh well, it was a fun idea. OH! I almost forgot; Alicia's maiden name. Can't think of one. If you would leave a suggestion, that would be much appreciated. _


End file.
